Padang Salju
by Ay
Summary: Ia merunduk, satu dari tangannya telah memeluk pinggang Sakura. Ia bersiap mencium bibir ranum Sakura, sebelum sebuah kenyataan menghentikannya. Ia tak ingin Sakura menjadi seperti dirinya./Untuk Park Gyu Mi/AU/NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1 :Tak Tersentuh

_Saat itu __aku terbaring lemah di atas salju. Lukisan alam yang didominasi nuansa putih bersih menghampar indah di sekelilingku. Aku terdiam. Tak sanggup mengambil alih kuasa atas tubuh, saat rasa sakit itu menjalar perlahan di kulit leherku. Darah yang seharusnya hangat itu terasa mengering dan membeku, meliputi lapisan indera perabaku. Aku tidak takut. Tidak. Mata itu. Bola mata keperakan yang menatapku dingin—meski tersirat campuran rasa takut dan cemas terbayang sekilas, tetapi selama ada itu, aku tidak takut._

_Mata itu hanya menatapku dalam kegemingan. Darah yang terpercik menodai moncong putihnya adalah darahku—yang baru saja mengalir deras dari leherku. Aku hanya diam. Mata itu seolah membiusku. Mata serigalaku. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya begitu damai. Aku ingin tidur. Tidur yang sangat panjang. Dan kedua mataku tertutup._

.

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sama**

**Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater**

**Padang Salju by aya-na rifa'i**

**Kado kecil untuk my beloved sister a.k.a. Park Gyu Mi**

_._

_._

"Melamun saat berjaga, alasan bagus untuk lembur malam minggu ini, Saku," goda Ino sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Nurse-station_ saat ini tampak lengang hanya dengan Ino dan Sakura yang berjaga.

"Aku tidak melamun, Ino," bela Sakura. Ia memandang hampa lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang tampak lengang di jam-jam seperti saat ini. Waktu besuk sudah selesai, tak nampak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor tempat mereka berjaga.

"Jujur saja, Sakura. Melamun apa? Serigala berbulu putih itu lagi?" Ino berbalik, menatap langsung kedua mata giok Sakura. "Oh ayolah! Kau itu terlalu terobsesi pada serigala, Sakura."

"Aku tidak terobsesi!" kata Sakura hampir pada seruan. Sesaat kemudian ia tersentak sadar, "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Hanya saja, aku tidak terobsesi. _Ok_! Aku hanya senang—hobi, atau apalah kau menyebutnya." Sakura nampak bingung. Lagi-lagi topik tentang serigala begitu menyinggungnya. Ia hanya ingin dimengerti oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahwa menyukai serigala itu bukan hal yang aneh—bukan obsesi yang salah.

Ino memandang tak enak pada Sakura. "Sudahlah. Aku yang salah. Maaf.—Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan dokter Sasuke?" goda Ino sambil menatap jahil pada Sakura. Kedua tangannya membentuk tanda hati di depan dadanya, mengusungkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Apaan sih?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau pasti sadar kalau dokter kita yang tampan itu menyukaimu." Ino semakin gencar menggoda Sakura.

"Ngaco!" Sakura berdalih. Ia berbalik mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di belakangnya. Kedua matanya memperhatikan hamparan salju yang mulai menumpuk di jalan-jalan melalui kaca bening yang tampak buram karena dihiasi embun. Toko-toko sepanjang jalan Konoha mulai tampak menghias gerai-gerai mereka dengan lampu-lampu dan dekorasi khas Natal.

Selalu seperti ini di penghujung November...

Dan Sakura mampu mengingat padang saljunya dengan jelas. Padang yang terbentang indah ditutupi hamparan salju putih, dengan pohon-pohon oak di pinggirannya, memagari padang saljunya dari dunia luar. Kicau burung-burung gereja melengkapi padangnya—dirinya, dan serigala putihnya. Selalu seperti itu. Selalu dengan serigala putih bermata perak yang menatapnya di padang itu—padang salju yang sama—di bulan Desember.

Sakura menghapus embun di kaca jendelanya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya masih memandang jalan-jalan di luar melalui jendelanya. "Ya ampun! Lihat Sakura! Orang yang kita bicarakan sedang menuju ke sini!" bisik Ino.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ke arah Ino—menghentikan gerakan menghapusnya. 'Siapa yang membicarakan Sasuke? Kau sendiri yang membicarakannya—aku tidak ikut.'

Dari ujung koridor nampak Sasuke—dokter tampan yang menjadi bahan perbincangan Ino—berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga, tempat mereka berjaga. Sasuke masih mengenakan jas dokternya, nampak kemeja bergaris-garis kebiruan berada di balik jas dokternya. Sebelah tangannya ia masukan ke kantung celana hitamnya. Bunyi sol sepatu pantovelnya yang beradu dengan lantai menjadi latar suasana koridor yang nyaris sunyi. Perlahan ia mendekat, berjalan menuju _nurse-station_ tempat dimana Ino dan Sakura sedang berjaga.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah _nurse-station_, melewati Sakura dan Ino tanpa sapaan ringan sedikitpun meski hanya untuk sekedar sopan santun. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga, dan ia berbalik—berjalan kembali menuju _nurse-station_.

"Sakura, bisa ke ruanganku sebentar sore ini sebelum pukul lima? Aku ingin kau membawakan catatan kesehatan pasien kamar nomor 23, Tuan Sarutobi."

"Aaa… Baik, Dok," jawab Sakura.

"Hn," kata Sasuke, sambil melangkah menjauhi _nurse-station_, berbalik menuju _lift_ yang terletak di ujung lorong.

Ino menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Ia terkikik pelan sebelum akhirnya tertawa—berusaha tetap menjaga suaranya agar tak terlalu kencang. "Kau lihat kan, Saku! Sasuke itu menyukaimu tahu."

"Kau hanya mengada-ada." Sakura malas menanggapi godaan ini. Disibukkannya dirinya dengan membaca tumpukan dokumen di meja jaga. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah luar jendela yang mengarah langsung menuju jalan. Salju yang terhampar. Musim dingin. Ia menyukainya. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Akui sajalah, kau juga menyukainya kan?" Ino salah mengartikan senyuman Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura mulai membalik-balik _file_ dengan jari-jarinya. Sesekali ia menghirup teh hangat miliknya.

"Sasuke itu tampan loh, Saku."

"Terus?"

"Dia juga dokter. Dokter dengan huruf D kapital, doookkk... teeerrrr," kata Ino semakin gencar. Ia masih terkikik.

"Bodoh. Gelar Sasuke itu d kecil. Dia kan dokter bukan doktor. Kau tidak pernah belajar singkatan gelar apa?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan kesal campur geli.

"Aha! Sebegitu perhatiannya kau dengan gelar Sasuke!"

Sakura tahu ia tak akan menang berdebat dengan Ino, karena itu dibalasnya Ino hanya dengan lirikan diam-aku-tidak-mau-ini-dilanjutkan. Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Ino telah pergi meninggalkan _nurse-station_—jam jaganya sudah berakhir. Matsuri—yang berjaga menggantikan Ino—hanya menatap tumpukan catatan di mejanya tanpa mengajak bicara Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut hitam datang tergopoh-gopoh—nyaris berlari jika saja ia tak ingat sedang berada di rumah sakit—Matsuri sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan catatan yang dibacanya.

"Maaf, Sakura-_san_. Aku telat."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Shizune-_san_. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya." Sakura keluar dari _nurse-station_, mempersilahkan Shizune masuk untuk menggantikannya. Setelah berpamitan dengan Matsuri—hanya anggukan singkat—Sakura pergi sambil membawa catatan kesehatan Sarutobi di tangannya.

Koridor lantai lima—tempat ruangan Sasuke berada—nampak lengang. Jam besuk baru dibuka kembali pukul enam sore. Sakura baru saja keluar dari _lift_, ketika kedua matanya menagkap sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata keperakan. Mata itu...

Sakura masih memperhatikan si gadis misterius, sebelum dentingan pintu_ lift_ yang akan tertutup menyadarkannya. Buru-buru ia berbalik—berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke—berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, gadis misterius dengan mata yang begitu _familiar_—mata serigalanya.

Sakura menatap arsip kesehatan milik tuan Sarutobi di tangannya. Berkali-kali ia cek ulang, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa arsip itu sudah lengkap—tidak ada yang tertinggal. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter Sasuke. Matanya memandang koridor yang tadi dilaluinya. Ia masih setengah berharap sosok gadis itu akan muncul kembali. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menjalarinya saat kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pria bermantel tebal keluar dari kamar nomor 401. Mata itu. Lagi. Mata berwarna keperakan. Mata yang terasa _familiar_—lebih kuat dari pada saat ia bertemu gadis itu, seolah ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya—mata dengan bola mata keperakan itu. Dulu. Dulu sekali.

"Masuk."

Perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia kembali menghadap pintu, saat ia berbalik ke arah koridor—pria misterius bermata keperakan itu sudah tidak ada. Kecewa, Sakura berbalik ke arah pintu. Membukanya perlahan sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Permisi, Dokter. Saya membawakan arsip kesehatan milik tuan Sarutobi," kata Sakura.

"Hn. Taruh saja di atas meja."

"Baik." Sakura meletakkan arsip itu di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Ia sudah bersiap keluar ruangan ketika suara Sasuke menahannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Eh? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Dok?" Sakura membalik tubuhnya, sambil tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sasuke diam. Tampak terlihat pergulatan batin di wajahnya, ia seperti bimbang, antara mengatakan atau menahan perkataan yang ingin dikatakannya. Kedua mata Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan penuh tanya. "Bisakah. Mmm…" Sasuke tahu ini sulit, rasanya tenggorokan menjadi kering, lidahnya kelu walau hanya untuk berkata, "bisakah kau menemaniku makan malam ini?"

Sakura diam di tempat. Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan? Atau hanya…

"Kau tahu, kau tak usah merasa terpaksa." Sasuke tampak kikuk. "Kau bisa menolak jika kau sudah memiliki acara malam ini."

"Baik, baik, Dok." Sakura tersenyum. Entah kenapa hatinya sekilas mengharapkan pria bermata keperakanlah yang mengajaknya malam ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. "Ku tunggu kau pulang."—Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, Sakura!"

"Hmmm?"

"Panggil aku, Sasuke." Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan canggung. "Hanya Sasuke, tanpa embel-embel dokter," tambahnya. Tampak seulas senyum tulus di sudut bibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum di ambang pintu. Ia mengangguk sebelum pergi keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Dan ketika matanya memandang koridor, ia setengah berharap menemukan pria bermata keperakan. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah koridor kosong. Sakura menghela napasnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, hatinya mengalami kekecewaan.

.

.

Neji Hyuuga baru saja keluar dari pintu utama Konoha Hospital saat sebuah mobil Porsche hitam berhenti di depannya. Suara kaca mobil yang diturunkan disusul dengan seraut wajah pucat seorang gadis yang nampak di balik kemudi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Neji langsung melompat masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Gadis itu membawanya pergi menjauhi Konoha Hospital.

Neji menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Berhenti."

Seolah tidak mendengar—atau memang tidak mau mendengarkan—gadis itu tetap saja mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia tampak berkonsentrasi dengan jalan raya yang cukup padat. Neji mengerti. "Ku bilang berhenti, Hinata."

Hinata—gadis itu—tetap berpura tak mendengarkan perintah Neji. Hingga suara Neji kembali menegurnya. "Hinata, berhenti membaca pikiranku!"

Hinata menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak. Menimbulkan guncangan kecil, disusul rentetan bunyi klakson mobil-mobil di belakang mobilnya. Neji menatap tajam Hinata. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya saat ini. Hinata menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan, memberikan akses bebas pada para pengendara di belakangnya. Hinata balik menatap tajam kedua mata Neji.

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku membaca pikiranmu, maka hentikan pikiran tentang melindungi gadis itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Neji berhenti menatap Hinata, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tepi kiri jalan. Pohon-pohon cemara buatan dengan hiasan khas Natal memenuhi pandangannya.

"Bohong!" Hinata mendengus kasar. "Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang ku maksudkan. Gadis itu—gadis yang kau tandai. Kau pasti tahu maksudku!"

"Aku tidak menandainya!" Emosi Neji mulai tersulut saat Hinata membahas penandaannya pada gadis itu. Hal yang paling dibencinya seumur hidupnya: menandai gadis itu di jalan hidupnya.

"Kau yang menandainya. Kau yang menimbulkan luka di leher gadis itu. Kau harus menyelesaikannya, Kak!"

"Diam!"

Hinata mendengus pelan. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain—selain ke arah wajah Neji. Ia benci jika harus terlibat pembicaraan ini lebih lanjut. Tapi ia harus. Harus. Jika tak ingin kehilangan kakaknya selamanya.

Hening yang cukup lama menyelimuti mereka, sebelum Neji membuka suaranya. "Maaf," kata Neji. Ia mengerti Hinata mengkhawatirkannya. Bulan ini adalah bulan November terakhirnya—dalam wujudnya yang sekarang. Dan ia tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu Hinata—semua keluarganya. Selamanya. Jika ia melepas gadis itu.

"Ku mohon, Kak. Ubahlah gadis itu!" Hinata menatap sendu wajah Neji. Ia menyayangi Neji. Dan ia tak ingin Neji berubah. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Besok sudah awal bulan Desember. Dan jika sampai akhir Neji belum mengubah gadis itu, Neji akan menghilang. Selamanya dalam bentuk serigalanya.

Neji diam. Kedua matanya menatap kosong jalan di depannya. Salju-salju tampak menumpuk di jalanan, mengingatkannya pada padang saljunya—padang dimana ia selalu menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut sewarna sakura di musim semi. Gadis yang ia tandai—Neji sedikit menahan napas ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Kak!" panggil Hinata.

"Aku... tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini, Hinata," kata Neji pelan.

Hinata nampak ingin menginterupsi perkataan Neji, sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali mulutnya yang sudah terbuka. Ia menelan kembali perkataan yang sedianya akan diutarakannya. Ia paham: Neji berhak memutuskan pilihannya untuk hidupnya sendiri. Namun, ia akan selalu berusaha agar Neji bisa tetap bertahan dengan bentuk manusianya. Jika Neji tidak bisa ia bujuk, maka gadis yang ia tandailah yang akan Hinata coba bujuk.

.

.

Tumpukan salju masih menumpuk di jalan-jalan, tak peduli seberapa besar usaha para petugas pembersih salju di jalan berkali-kali membersihkan salju-salju itu. Suasana menjelang natal selalu penuh dengan keceriaan, begitu pula suasana hati Sasuke saat ini. Ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama jazz yang diputar di _tape_ Jaguar hitamnya. Matanya sesekali melirik sembunyi-sembunyi pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya melalui kaca spion. Gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu nampaknya tak sadar jika sedari tadi dirinya dijadikan objek lirikan sembunyi-sembunyi Sasuke. Ia masih nampak berkonsentrasi membaca novel fiksi—tentang gadis yang mencintai _vampire_.

"Membaca saat di perjalanan itu tidak baik, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat matanya dari novel yang dibacanya, kedua matanya bersirobok dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya melalui kaca spion.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca spion dan menatap kedua mata Sakura langsung. Ia tersenyum tipis. Hanya senyum tipis sebelum kembali mengalihkan padangan ke arah jalan. Sakura tertawa kecil. Ada sedikit perasaan meletup-letup di dadanya saat melihat senyum itu. Perasaan yang hampir sama dirasakannya jika bertemu serigalanya di bulan Desember. Seketika tawa Sakura lenyap, digantikan perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Perasaan bersalah seperti mengkhianati serigalanya.

Perubahan air muka Sakura nampaknya tertangkap oleh kedua mata Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak kelihatan baik." Sasuke memandang Sakura—membagi konsentrasi menyetirnya sambil sesekali memandang Sakura. "Apa kau yakin akan pergi makan malam denganku? Atau kuantar kau pulang saja?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum menenangkan, mencoba bersikap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, walau sekelumit perasaan aneh—seolah merasa bersalah atas penerimaan ajakan makan malam Sasuke—masih menggelayuti hatinya.

"Oke." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens sebelum berkata, "tapi berjanjilah, katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."—Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk kecil. Sesaat timbul dalam pikiran Sasuke untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura, tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu.

Sasuke kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan Jaguarnya. Ia hendak membawa Sakura makan malam di sebuah restoran sushi ternama dekat apartemennya—Apartemen Konoha.

Yakiniku-Resto adalah sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha. Restoran yang sarat dengan suasana tradisional Jepang itu tampak memesona dengan gaya interior dan dekorasinya yang kental dengan kebudayaan Jepang. Sakura sedikit kikuk ketika melangkah memasuki restoran itu. Ia nampak seperti gadis yang salah kostum dengan hanya berbalut kaus biasa dibalik mantel coklat selututnya dengan celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku salah kostum." Sakura rasanya ingin menyembunyikan diri di balik ketiak Sasuke saat menyadari hampir semua pengunjung restoran itu memakai _yukata_ khas Jepang atau setidaknya pakaian resmi—bukan kaus dan _jeans_ seperti dirinya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang mengenakan kemeja beraksen garis-garis biru dengan celana bahan hitamnya. "Kau tak bilang, jika akan mengajakku ke sini," gerutu Sakura pelan. "Aku malu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar gerutuan kecil Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan kanan Sakura. "Tenanglah. Ada aku."

Sakura menatap langsung ke arah kedua mata Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatapnya. Dari sorot matanya, nampak keyakinan dan kelembutan. Sakura tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk kecil dan tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia balas menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, menuntun gadis itu menuju meja yang terletak di sudut kanan ruangan. Sakura memilih duduk di kursi sebelah jendela. Matanya nampak memperhatikan salju-salju yang masih turun menghiasi malam Konoha.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mengalihkan pendangan Sakura dari luar jendela. Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum kembali melihat-lihat menu di buku menu restoran ini.

Sakura mengambil salah satu buku menu di meja, ia ikut membolak-balik buku menu, memilih-milih makanan apa yang akan dipesannya. Mata hijaunya nampak tertarik pada menu _seafood_. "Mmm... aku _yakiniku seafood_ satu porsi."

Sasuke menaikkan alis kanannya. "Kau yakin hanya satu porsi?"

"Eh?" Sakura nampak berpikir makna dari perkataan Sasuke. Ia membelalakan matanya setelah paham maksud perkataan Sasuke. "Sasuke! Aku kan tidak rakus!"—Sasuke sedikit tertawa mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang kelewat serius menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia menghentikan tawanya ketika Sakura mulai memasang tampang kurang suka. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Ya. Omong-omong, kau sendiri pesan apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku sama saja denganmu," jawab Sasuke.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama di antara mereka setelah Sasuke memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesanan mereka. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sakura nampak canggung memulai percakapan lebih dulu dengan Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke nampak terlalu takut memulai sebuah topik percakapan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa terpaksa menemaniku malam ini?" Sasuke menanti jawaban Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir. Ia takut jika ternyata gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya terpaksa dengan ajakan makan malamnya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke." Sakura diam, sebelum melanjutkan, "omong-omong, maaf, tapi aku ingin tahu, ada hal apa sehingga kau mengajakku makan malam?—Itu maksudku, kau tahu kan, kita, maksudku kau dan aku. Sebelumnya kita tak pernah errr... sedekat ini. Apa..."

Sasuke diam, menunggu perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"...kita seperti sedang..." Sakura nampak kesulitan menyampaikan perkataannya. "...berkencan?" Sakura ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik mantelnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mempertanyakan alasan Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam, tetapi entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa dirinya lah yang sepertinya ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa makan malam ini adalah sebuah kencan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia menarik tangan Sakura di atas meja, menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan jika ini disebut kencan."

"Eh?"

Demi apa pun, Sakura merasa dirinya sangat malu dengan keadaan saat ini. Apa benar seorang Sasuke Uchiha—dokter yang menurut Ino paling tampan di dunia—mengingankan kencan dengannya? Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata hitam Sasuke yang menatap intens matanya. Alih-alih membalas tatapan Sasuke, ia menatap mutiara keperakan yang menghiasi ujung taplak meja. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan bola mata serigalanya, dan sekelumit perasaan bersalah kembali menggeluti hatinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aaa... Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

Bulan Desember tiba begitu cepat. Esok adalah awal bulan Desember. Dengan salju yang turun dengan lembut, dengan lampu-lampu dan hiasan khas Natal, dengan serigala berbola mata keperakan yang selalu mengamatinya dari sana—padang saljunya.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata tampak mengawasi para abdi _klan_ Hyuuga yang kini tengah berjaga-jaga di depan kamar sang kakak—Hyuuga Neji. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan Desember. Perubahan sang kakak menuju sosok serigalanya pasti terjadi sesaat lagi. Ketika sinar matahari telah mucul di ufuk timur, maka Neji sudah dipastikan akan berubah menjadi serigala.

Hinata termenung, tak terganggu—atau mungkin sebenarnya hatinya sangat terganggu—oleh pekikan kesakitan Neji yang kini mulai bertransformasi menjadi serigala terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Lolongan serigala yang terdengar dari dalam kamar Neji menandakan ia telah bertransformasi seutuhnya menjadi serigala saat ini. Lolongan pilu yang terasa menyayat hati pendengarnya.

Hyuuga adalah salah satu _klan_ kuno yang masih hidup sampai saat ini. _Klan_ yang dikabarkan memiliki suatu tradisi kuno berbahaya yang mengakibatkan meninggalnya—lebih tepat disebut menghilang—satu per satu orang yang dekat dengan _klan_ tersebut. Hal ini lah yang menyebabkan _klan_ Hyuuga harus menyingkir dari masyarakat. Hinata tersenyum miris. Ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang hilang itu. Mereka mengubahnya. Mengubah orang-orang itu menjadi seperti mereka. Menandai orang-orang itu sebagai pendamping mereka.

Bulan Desember adalah bulan yang ditakuti oleh Neji. Karena di bulan itu lah—bulan kelahirannya—ia akan berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya. Selalu seperti itu sejak usianya mencapai akil baligh—8 tahun bagi _klan_ Hyuuga. Meskipun ia tak kehilangan rasa menusiawinya dalam wujud itu, tetap saja, serigala adalah serigala, dan ia tak menyukai wujudnya.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata, ia selalu takut jika bulan Juli datang. Bulan dimana ia akan berubah menjadi serigala setiap matahari terbit. Ia takut, ia benci jika harus mengingat wujudnya kala itu. Dulu. Sebelum ia menemukan pendampingnya. Mengubah pendampingnya menjadi makhluk sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?"—Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Naruto."

Pemuda pemilik tangan kekar itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Katakanlah jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu khawatir."

Hinata menatap langsung kedua mata biru milik pemuda itu. "Naruto, apa kau mencintaiku?" Hinata nampak terlalu takut mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia menundukkan wajahnya setelah menanyakan hal itu.

Naruto tersenyum tulus. Ia angkat dagu Hinata hingga kedua mata mereka kembali bersirobok. "Lebih dari apa yang kau rasakan padaku."

Keheningan melanda mereka sebelum Hinata kembali bertanya dengan lirih. "Kau tidak menyesal telah ku—" Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekat di tenggorokannya. Berapa kali pun ia telah memaksa Neji menerima takdir mereka, ia tetap merasa berat jika ia yang harus melakukannya terhadap orang yang dicintainya. "—ubah?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut panjang Hinata. "Bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mengenal dan mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tahu, keputusan tidak salah dengan mengubah Naruto ke jalannya. Dan ia pun yakin jika Neji pun tidak salah dengan menandai gadis berambut merah jambu itu sebagai pendampingnya. Neji harus merubah gadis itu sebelum bulan ini berakhir, atau Neji tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia lagi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Neji, meski Neji mungkin akan membencinya, ia tak peduli. Neji harus bahagia dengan gadis itu. Harus.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Mau kah kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu demi Kak Neji?"

"Tentu. Dengan cara?"

Hinata berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto, "lukai Kak Neji hari ini, dan aku yang akan meneruskan lanjutannya."

Naruto diam. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan pasangannya itu. Hinata pasti akan terus mencoba mempengaruhi Neji agar mengubah gadis yang ditandai Neji menjadi seperti mereka. Namun ia tak menyangka jika sekeras ini usaha Hinata demi Neji.

"Hinata, apa kau ya—"

"—demi Kak Neji, Naruto," potong Hinata dengan nada memohon. "Kak Neji tidak akan mengubah gadis itu, jika bukan gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya. Kak Neji terlalu takut gadis itu kecewa dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Kak Neji hanya terus memandangi gadis itu dari padang saat bulan Desember tiba. Aku yang harus menyadarkan gadis itu tentang keadaan Kak Neji. Ku mohon Naruto." Hinata mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menatap penuh permohonan pada Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana dengan gadis itu, Hinata? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya?"

"Kau kecewa telah ku ubah?" Nada suara Hinata berubah, hampir meyerupai nada orang yang tersakiti.

"Bukan—bukan begitu. Hanya saja, gadis itu berhak memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Tapi Kak Neji terlalu takut memberikan pilihan pada gadis itu." Hinata mengalihkan padangannya ke arah kamar Neji yang mulai sepi dari lolongan. "Maka dari itu, aku yang akan mengantarkan pilihan pada gadis itu."

.

.

Sakura menatap mobil Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari rumahnya. Semenjak acara kencan dadakannya dengan pria bermata sekelam malam itu, Sasuke mulai mengantar jemput dirinya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyarang di hati gadis berambut merah muda itu, mengenai hubungan yang kini dijalaninya dengan sang dokter tampan. Hubungan yang sebenarnya tak menunjukkan status apa-apa di antara mereka, meski sebagian penghuni rumah sakit—para dokter dan perawat—mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Terlebih mengingat perkataan Ino di rumah sakit tadi siang.

'_Kau tahu, apa ku bilang?__ Sasuke itu menyukaimu tahu!'_

Jika benar Sasuke menyukainya. Rasanya terlalu jahat jika ia terus-terusan memberikan perhatian pada Sasuke, padahal rasanya pada pria itu dapat dibilang tak begitu jelas. Samar. Sakura sendiri ragu, apa sebenarnya ia mencintai pria itu? Sekelebat bayangan serigala bermata keperakan melintas di benaknya. Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat.

Sakura menaiki undakan batu di depan rumah kecilnya yang hanya ditinggali oleh ia dan Sasori, kakaknya. Sementara ini, ia hanya tinggal sendiri, mengingat Sasori masih dalam tugas di Suna. Gadis yang memiliki tanda luka di lehernya itu menyalakan lampu ruang tengah rumahnya dan ia begitu terkejut ketika mendapati ada seseorang—bukan, melainkan seekor serigala berbulu putih yang bulu putihnya kini tak lagi bersih. Ada noda-noda darah terpercik di sekitar kaki depan sebelah kanannya. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, berusaha mencegah suara yang sedianya ingin diteriakkannya.

Sakura hanya terpaku di tempat mengamati keadaan serigala putih itu. Ia yakin, ini adalah serigalanya—yang sering menatapnya dari balik pohon oak di hutan belakang rumahnya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya, seperti perasaan lega melepas rindu yang begitu dalam ketika melihat serigala itu. Darah yang semakin lama semakin banyak merembes menodai bulu putih serigala itu menyadarkan Sakura.

"Astaga!"

Buru-buru ia ke dapur, mengambil sebaskom air hangat dari dispenser, sebotol obat merah, sebungkus kapas putih dan segulung perban dari kotak obat. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengobati serigala yang kini nampak tertidur begitu saja—dengan luka—di atas karpet ruang tengahnya. Perlahan ia mendekati serigala itu.

Sakura mulai memerban luka serigala itu dengan hati-hati. Namun nampaknya ikatan simpul di ujung perban itu sedikit mengusik tidur serigala itu. Dengan cepat, serigala berbulu putih itu bangkit dan menggeram ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang cukup terkejut, jatuh terduduk ketika mendengar geraman serigala itu. Pangkal kaki depan serigala itu yang terbalut perban sedikit miring menopang tubuh binatang itu. Mata peraknya yang tadi berkilat tajam dan penuh amarah, berangsur-angsur melembut setelah melihat siapa gadis yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Sakura berangsur-angsur memulihkan keterkejutannya. Kedua mata jadenya menatap dalam—tatapan penuh keriduan—pada bola mata keperakan milik serigala putih itu. Bola mata yang selalu menghantuinya sepanjang bulan Desember. Perak yang bersinar.

Serigala itu menghentikan geramannya. Ia hanya diam membalas tatapan kerinduan Sakura dalam keheningannya. Tanpa ragu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah serigala itu. Ia bisa merasakan serigala itu sedikit berjengit saat tangan Sakura hendak menyentuh bulu punggungnya, tapi serigala berbulu putih itu tak sedikit pun menolak atau menghindar. Dan kini Sakura menyentuh bulu-bulu halus serigala itu. Benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Siluet sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyadarkan sosok serigala itu akan perubahan wujudnya. Dengan cepat serigala itu berbalik—siap lari ke luar dari keadaannya saat ini : dengan Sakura yang masih menyentuhnya. Namun Sakura yang menyadari gelagat tubuh serigala itu menahannya. Tanpa ragu gadis bermata jade itu mendekap serigalanya.

"Jangan! Jangan pergi!" Gadis itu mengeratkan dekapannya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bulu punggung serigala itu. "Ku mohon," katanya dengan nada lirih. "Ku mohon tetaplah di sini. Setidaknya sampai lukamu sembuh."

Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Perlahan Sakura merasakan sosok dalam dekapannya mulai bergerak-gerak. Ada keanehan—seperti sesuatu yang berubah dalam sosok serigala itu. Sakura menegakkan wajahnya, memandang serigalanya tanpa berkedip. Sosok yang secara perlahan berubah, bukan lagi serigala dengan bulu putih di sekujur tubuhnya, melainkan sesosok manusia.

Mulai dari bulu-bulu yang menghilang seolah masuk ke dalam tubuh, bentuk kaki depan yang mulai berubah menjadi tangan manusia, hingga kaki belakang binatang itu memanjang menjadi sepasang kaki manusia. Sakura secara refleks melepaskan dekapannya, menatap penuh dengan keterkejutan ke arah sosok serigala putihnya yang kini telah sempurna menjadi sosok manusia—pria bertubuh kekar tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Serigala itu benar-benar berubah dari sosoknya sebelumnya, kecuali matanya. Mata itu tetap sama. Perak.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Sesaat mereka berdua saling menatap langsung ke arah kedua mata mereka masing-masing. Sakura merasa canggung melihat pemandangan pria tanpa busana di hadapannya.

"Aaa... Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian dulu untukmu," katanya seraya beranjak bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasori di lantai dua.

Neji—sosok pria itu—mengamati ruangan di sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang selalu ia lihat luarnya di setiap bulan Desember. Yang selalu mejadi latar belakang pertemuannya dengan Sakura saat bulan Desember. Suara langkah kaki di anak tangga, mengalihkan pandangan Neji pada Sakura yang muncul dari arah tangga.

"Mmm... Ini," kata Sakura sambil berbalik, ia memberikan sebuah kemeja panjang kotak-kotak berwarna coklat tua dan sebuah celana jeans yang kelihatannya ukurannya cukup untuk tubuh Neji.

Neji menerima kemeja dan celana pemberian Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar dulu selama kau err... memakai baju," kata Sakura masih dengan posisi membelakangi Neji.

"Tunggu," cegah Neji. "Cukup berbalik, aku tak akan lama."

"Aaa... Baiklah."

Hanya berselang lima menit, Neji telah selesai memakai kemeja dan celana pemberian Sakura. Neji memandang punggung Sakura. Neji tersenyum tipis. "Berbaliklah, aku sudah selesai."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, ia kini dapat melihat sosok Neji yang terbalut kemeja milik Sasori. Kemeja itu nampak sedikit kekecilan di tubuh tinggi Neji. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang telah dilihatnya sebelum ini—Neji tanpa busana. Sakura menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa malunya. Neji yang nampaknya mengerti akan perasaan Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku mengerti kau tidak bermaksud melihatku—"

"—kau serigala itu kan?" Sakura memotong perkataan Neji. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin membahas hal ini. Namun ia tahu, ia harus tahu semuanya. Mengenai serigalanya juga—pria ini.

Neji terdiam. Ia memandang Sakura langsung ke dalam kedua mata gadis itu. Menilai apakah Sakura—gadis yang ditandainya—akan mampu menerima kenyataan jika ia adalah keturunan Hyuuga. _Klan_ yang digariskan menjadi serigala di setiap bulan kelahiran mereka. Tepat setelah matahari muncul di ufuk timur.

"Maaf—maaf jika pertanyaanku tidak sopan. Aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau adalah serigala itu, bukan pencuri atau apa—"

"—kau?"

"Ya?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan hal itu?"

"Tentu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Neji memandang Sakura dengan heran. Sakura hanya takut jika ia bukan serigala itu. Ia bahkan kelihatan senang jika seandainya Neji memang serigala—serigala putih yang selalu memandanginya di bulan Desember.

"Kau tidak takut jika aku melukaimu?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, perlahan ia mendekati Neji dan kini ia tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan pria itu. Sakura menatap kedua bola mata keperakan Neji dengan dalam. Jemari-jemari kecil Sakura menelusuri tulang pipi Neji, mengelusnya perlahan. Neji menutup matanya, takut jika apa yang kini ada di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Ilusi yang akan menyakitinya ketika ia tahu bahwa semuanya hanya semu.

"Jangan—jangan tutup matamu," kata Sakura.

Neji membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Tatapan lembut Sakura yang bersirobok dengan kedua mata peraknya meyakinkannya bahwa semua yang kini dialaminya bukan ilusi. Ini nyata. Senyata jemari Sakura yang semakin intens membelai tulang pipinya. Senyata tangannya sendiri yang kini mulai menarik Sakura semakin rapat dengannya. Senyata jemari tangannya yang kini menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Kini hembusan napas Sakura terasa begitu memabukkan Neji, aroma tubuh Sakura begitu memenuhi dan membekas dalam indera penciumannya-meski telah menjadi sosok manusia, indera penciuman Neji tetap masih setajam ketika ia berwujud serigala. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Ia merasa Neji lah, pria yang selama ini ia cari. Neji semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia sudah tak bisa menahan keinginannya. Ia ingin memiliki Sakura-gadisnya. Ia merunduk, satu dari tangannya telah memeluk pinggang Sakura. Ia bersiap mencium bibir ranum Sakura, sebelum sebuah kenyataan menghentikannya. Ia tak ingin Sakura menjadi seperti dirinya.

Neji menjauh dari Sakura, melepaskan dekapannya pada gadis itu. "Maaf," katanya lirih.

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

Aaaaa... Tetehhhh gomen kalo fic-nya abal pisan. T.T#pundung

Epy B'day ya teteh, moga di usianya yang semakin matang ini, coughcepetnikahcough #plakk...

Maap telat teh.-_-

Hihihi... semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan menghasilkan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Amin... :) #peyukpeyuk#

Makasih juga buat kakak gue yang cuantikkkk aka DiamondCrest yang udah mau ngebeta-in setengah dari fic ini.:p muachhh...

Ripiu yak? :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Kepingan Takdir

_Saat itu __aku terbaring lemah di atas salju. Lukisan alam yang didominasi nuansa putih bersih menghampar indah di sekelilingku. Aku terdiam. Tak sanggup mengambil alih kuasa atas tubuh, saat rasa sakit itu menjalar perlahan di kulit leherku. Darah yang seharusnya hangat itu terasa mengering dan membeku, meliputi lapisan indera perabaku. Aku tidak takut. Tidak. Mata itu. Bola mata keperakan yang menatapku dingin—meski tersirat campuran rasa takut dan cemas terbayang sekilas, tetapi selama ada itu, aku tidak takut._

_Mata itu hanya menatapku dalam kegemingan. Darah yang terpercik menodai moncong putihnya adalah darahku—yang baru saja mengalir deras dari leherku. Aku hanya diam. Mata itu seolah membiusku. Mata serigalaku. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya begitu damai. Aku ingin tidur. Tidur yang sangat panjang. Dan kedua mataku tertutup._

.

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sama**

**Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater**

**Padang Salju by aya-na rifa'i**

**Kado kecil untuk my beloved sister a.k.a. Park Gyu Mi**

_._

_._

Ia bersiap mencium bibir ranum Sakura, sebelum sebuah kenyataan menghentikannya. Ia tak ingin Sakura menjadi seperti dirinya.

Neji menjauh dari Sakura, melepaskan dekapannya pada gadis itu. "Maaf," katanya lirih.

_ ._

_.  
_

Kedua mata keperakan Neji menatap langsung ke arah kedua mata Sakura yang balas menatapnya. Sorot mata Sakura menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan kepada Neji. Dan Neji merasa bersalah atas sorot mata itu. Ia tak ingin melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata Sakura—terlebih itu karenanya. Ingin sekali ia pergi dari tempat ini saat ini juga. Namun punggungnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Bahkan kedua matanya pun seolah tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan sendu Sakura—meski ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari hadapan gadis itu. Hingga suara—mendekati serak—Sakura terdengar.

"Maaf—aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," ujar Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua jari telunjuknya ia tautkan satu sama lain—gerakan khasnya jika sedang kikuk dan merasa bersalah.

Neji memperhatikan jari-jari yang bertautan itu, sesaat ada sebentuk rasa ragu menghampiri dirinya, tetapi ia lalu menggenggam jari-jari itu seraya berkata, "tidak. Aku yang salah. Maaf." Neji menampilkan seulas senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Sakura perlahan mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menatap seulas senyum hangat Neji sebelum membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

Neji tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa?"

Sakura kelihatan bingung memikirkan jawaban apa yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Neji. Maka ia hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya, ragu-ragu ia berusaha mencapai puncak kepala Sakura, berniat mengelus dan memaikan helai-helai rambut merah jambu pucat milik gadis itu. Melihat gelagat Neji yang hendak menyentuhnya, Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Neji. Kini tanpa ragu Neji mendekap gadis itu, dengan sebelah tangannya membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Neji.

"Meski aku adalah serigala itu?"

Gadis berbola mata seindah permata emerald itu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai aksi jawabannya.

Neji tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Neji yang berada lebih atas dari wajahnya.

Neji mengangguk singkat. "Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

_Aku tahu._

.

.

Kini Neji dan Sakura sedang menonton acara televisi yang menampilkan kisah cinta antara seorang gadis manusia dengan vampir. Sakura duduk di sebelah Neji, sesekali mencuri pandang pada pria berbola mata keperakan itu. Dan gadis itu merasa pipinya menghangat ketika memandang paras Neji yang bisa dibilang tampan. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi tolak ukurnya—ia yakin—yang menjadikannya merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu ketika memandang wajah itu adalah sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak dapat menjabarkannya. Yang ia tahu hanya suatu perasaan menyenangkan yang menggelegak di dasar hatinya ketika memandang Neji. Secara utuh.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Sakura yang kedapatan tengah asyik memandangnya. Neji tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke acara televisi.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke balik bantal sofa yang mereka duduki. "Kau membuatku malu."

Seolah tak tahu akan alasan Sakura malu, Neji malah semakin menggoda gadis itu. "Malu karena apa?" Senyum tipis menghiasi sudut bibir Neji.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, Neji," kata Sakura dari balik bantal.

Neji memandang gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan geli, ia mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah sang gadis. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu."

Sakura menatap kedua mata Neji dengan tersipu malu. Hanya sebuah pandangan biasa dari Neji telah mampu membuat jantung Sakura seakan berdetak lebih cepat dan kencang dari biasanya. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan kembali menonton film yang tadi ditonton mereka.

"Kau suka film itu?"

"Ya," kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi. "Bahkan salah satu film seri kesukaanku. Ini diadaptasi dari novel kesukaanku," tambahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudnya?" Gadis yang mempunyai tanda luka di lehernya itu kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Cerita film itu. Kau percaya?—Mempercayai kisah seperti itu?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua—di sebelah kamar Sasori. Neji hanya menunggu sambil meneruskan acara menontonnya.

Hentakan suara yang berasal dari anak tangga mengalihkan Neji dari layar televisi. Pria itu memandang ke arah kaki tangga, menunggu sosok Sakura yang tiba tak lama kemudian. Gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu datang dan duduk kembali di samping Neji. Tangannya membawa sebuah novel yang Neji lihat berjudul **'Our Story'**. Tulisan itu berwarna keemasan seolah disulam di atas _cover_ novel yang didominasi warna hitam.

"Ini," kata Sakura. Ia menyodorkan novel itu ke arah Neji. Neji menerimanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Untuk?"

"Bukalah halaman 256. Di sana tertulis jawaban apakah aku mempercayai kisah-kisah seperti itu." Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "tapi jangan tertawa setelahnya."

Neji mengangguk. Jari tangannya mulai membalik halaman demi halaman novel itu, hingga ia menemukan pembatas buku bergambar bunga sakura tepat di halaman 256.

**_"Bukan aku yang menginginkan takdir seperti ini._**

**_Bukan pula engkau._**

**_Maka itu bukan kita..._**

**_Hanya perlu mengetahui takdir menginginkan ini._**

**_Maka kita terjebak antara ketidakpastian._**

**_Dan kita jatuh cinta._**

**_Itu cukup bagiku, tidak, tapi bagi kita._**

**_Meski matahari mungkin akan memisahkan kita,_**

**_Aku percaya, aku dan hatiku,_**

**_Menginginkanmu..._**

**_Selamanya."_**

Neji membaca bait puisi dalam novel itu dengan pelan. Sakura tampak menikmati setiap untaian kata puisi yang diucapkan oleh Neji. Dan suara khas Neji terdengar berat ketika mengucapkan bait, "Aku percaya, aku dan hatiku, Menginginkanmu... Selamanya."

Neji segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Deru angin mulai terdengar menyamai derasnya hujan di luar. Suara hujan di luar terdengar berdentum-dentum, tampiasan airnya terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela rumah. Di balik kaca jendela yang berembun, Neji seolah melihat sesosok serigala putih berbola mata keperakan menatapnya dengan penuh kepiluan—cerminan akan wujudnya sendiri. Serigala itu tidak sendiri. Ada serigala lain yang mendampinginya. Serigala dengan warna hijau terang memancar dari kedua matanya.

"Neji, Neji, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara bening Sakura menyadarkan Neji dari alam khayalnya.

Neji mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah novel di tangannya sebelum memandang Sakura. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Novel bagus," katanya dengan kaku.

Sakura tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Neji. Ia bahkan hendak menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut, sebelum ia melihat air muka Neji yang tampak lelah dan menanggung beban tak terlihat. Maka ia menelan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Sakura," panggil Neji.

"Ya."

"Ku rasa aku harus pulang."—Sakura dapat merasakan posisi duduk Neji bergeser menjauh darinya.

Kedua mata jade Sakura menatapnya penuh dengan tanya. "Tapi—oh, maaf. Aku bahkan—tidak maksudku, kau mungkin punya seseorang yang sedang menunggumu." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hujan di balik jendela. Seperti sesuatu yang indah ditarik paksa dari hatinya membayangkan Neji mungkin telah memiliki seorang istri.

Neji mendesah pelan, ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Aku masih_ single_ kalau kau ingin tahu."—Sakura tak dapat menutupi ekspresi senangnya mendengar hal itu. "Tapi aku punya seorang adik—_yeah_ adik yang mungkin sekarang sedang menungguku."

_'Atau malah menginginkan aku tetap di sini,' _tambah Neji dalam hati.

"Ada Wagon milik kakakku, jika kau ingin ku antar."

Neji memutar bola matanya dengan sengaja, tampak jelas kegelian di kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa mengendarainya?"

Sakura tampak kikuk. "_Yeah_, tak bisa dibilang mahir, sih," akunya.

Neji tertawa pelan, "dan aku harus mengantarmu ke sini lagi setelah aku sampai di rumahku."

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku punya SIM jika ditilang."—Sakura memberenggut. "Cukup lucu," katanya.

"Nah, bagaimana? Jadi mengantarku, Nona?"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Tersenyum seraya memberi pandangan pura-pura kesal pada Neji, "tidak jika kau masih ayik bergelut dengan novelku."

Neji mematikan televisi, balik tersenyum menggoda Sakura sebelum bangkit. "Aku pinjam novelnya."

"Sehari seratus yen," canda Sakura. Ia berbalik menuju garasi yang terletak di dapur—dapur sendiri terletak di balik pintu di ujung ruang duduk.

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

Wagon berwarna merah milik Sasori kini menyusuri jalan raya Konoha. Neji yang berada di balik kemudi tampak ragu ketika mobil yang dikemudikannya mengambil jalan pintas—jalan kecil yang hanya bisa dilalui satu mobil—yang kanan kirinya masih merupakan hutan.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku bisa saja menculikmu jika aku mau." Neji memandang Sakura sekilas. "Ini hampir masuk ke dalam hutan."

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi mobil. "Entahlah."

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura. "Ketika melihatmu berubah dari wujud serigalaku—maaf, maksudku serigala, aku langsung mempercayaimu. Sama ketika aku mempercayakan hatiku pada seseorang yang mungkin aku—cinta."

Neji tak ingin masuk ke pembicaraan lebih dalam dari ini. "Lupakan," katanya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Neji memilih berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya—menolak segala sesuatu yang mulai bergejolak di hatinya saat ini.

"Ya," kata Sakura suram. Gadis itu dapat merasakan perasaan enggan dari nada bicara Neji ketika membahas hal ini—perasaannya. Dan ia merasa sakit—seolah ditolak sebelum mengatakan. Sakura memandang deras hujan di sisi kirinya. Ada sebentuk perasaan kecewa di hatinya. Ia merasa ada sebuah sumbat besar yang ditarik secara paksa dari dasar perutnya, hatinya mencelos. Kecewa.

Mereka hening dalam kegemingan. Hanya suara hujan yang deras diselingi bunyi petir yang menggelegar yang menjadi teman mereka saat ini. Hingga cahaya temaram di kejauhan, yang tampak semakin jelas ketika mereka hampir tiba di kediaman Hyuuga. Cahaya itu berasal dari lampu-lampu jalan yang dipasang sejauh 200 meter menuju gerbang tinggi yang kini dapat dilihat Sakura mengelilingi sebuah rumah—mungkin istana jika melihat strukturnya arsitekturnya yang cukup klasik.

Wagon merah itu terus melaju hingga tepat di depan gerbang, gerbang dengan lambang serigala di kanan kiri puncaknya itu membuka dengan sendirinya. Neji menurunkan kaca jendelanya, berbicara yang didengar Sakura seperti instruksi kepada seorang pria berseragam hitam yang muncul di balik gerbang.

Mereka melewati jalan kecil yang menghubungkan rumah induk dengan gerbang. Hujan masih menderu di kanan kiri Wagon yang mereka naiki. Sepanjang jalan sekitar 200 meter dari gerbang, masih ditumbuhi pohon-pohon lebat di kanan kiri jalan. Pemandangan yang cukup ganjil mengingat istana—rumah Neji—terletak di tengah hutan.

Alih-alih melihat rumah kecil sederhana seperti rumahnya, Sakura melihat sebuah bangunan besar yag bisa dibilang istana tampak di depan mobil yang mereka naiki. Bahkan ada sebuah menara di sebelah utara bangunan itu.

"Kita sampai," kata Neji. Pria itu memandang Sakura di sebelahnya. "Tunggu di sini."

Neji turun dari mobil, berlari kecil ke arah teras rumahnya, membuka kemeja Sasori di tubuhnya sebelum kembali berlari ke arah mobil, dan membuka pintu penumpang, memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk keluar. Ia merentangkan kemeja coklat itu ke atas bahunya, menjadi penghalang air hujan yang membasahi Sakura di sampingnya. Mereka tiba di teras rumah dengan Neji yang basah kuyup dan Sakura yang cukup kering—meski ujung celana _jeans_nya basah.

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Kau tidak tahan untuk memamerkan dada bidangmu, ya?"

Neji kikuk. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit."

Sakura hampir tergelak namun ditahannya ketika pintu depan di belakang mereka terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok manusia di baliknya.

"Astaga, Kak Neji!Dan—oh—"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh senyum dan tangan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tadi sempat berteriak.

"Aku Hinata—adik Kak Neji," kata gadis itu. Pria yang tadi muncul berasamaan dengan gadis itu tersenyum dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Namikaze Naruto—suami Hinata."

"Ah, iya. Sakura."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Aku tak ingin ada satu di antara kita masuk angin hanya karena terlalu lama berada di luar saat hujan seperti ini," kata Neji.

"Terutama kau, Kak," kata Hinata menggoda. Ia mengerling pada tubuh atas kakaknya yang kini tak berbalut busana.

Neji tampak kikuk. "Hanya ingin melindungi seseorang." Neji memandang Sakura sekilas.

Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat—bertentangan sekali dengan udara yang semakin lama terasa semaki menusuk dinginnya.

Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. Ia tampak bahagia ketika orang itu menjawab panggilannya. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari orang yang ditelepon Ino. "—ya, baik-baiklah di sana. Sakura pasti akan senang jika mendengar kabar ini," kata Ino.

"Ya, aku belum memberitahu Sakura tentang hubugan kita—oh Oke. Aku mencintaimu. Bye."

Ino menutup ponsel lipatnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Dan ia seolah melihat bunga-bunga bertaburan di sana. Ternyata benar kata orang, jika jatuh cinta itu indah. Setidaknya itu lah yang kini ada di benak Ino.

.

.

"Ku rasa kau tidak perlu pulang malam ini, Sakura," kata Hinata. "Menginap saja di sini. " Ia, Sakura, Neji, dan Naruto kini berada di ruang duduk kediaman Hyuuga. Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Neji, sedagkan Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata yang posisinya berseberangan dengan Sakura dan Neji.

"Tidak, rasanya aku harus tetap pulang. Besok aku harus kerja," tolak Sakura halus.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok, bagaimana?" tawar Hinata. "Lagipula, sekarang sudah cukup larut dan kelihatannya hujan masih lama reda."

Sakura melirik Neji.

"Menginaplah di sini semalam, besok biar Hinata yang mengantarmu," kata Neji kalem.

Sakura menatap Neji dalam sebelum mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah."

"Nah, ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu," ajak Hinata dengan semangat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memberi isyarat kepada Sakura agar mengikutinya.

"Baik." Sakura ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Hinata. Ia sempat melihat Neji menatapnya melalui sudut matanya sebelum kedua mata keperakan itu kembali meatap datar ke arah perapian di sudut ruangan.

Naruto memandang kepergian Hinata dan Sakura dengan diam. Setelah memastikan Hinata telah menuntun Sakura jauh dari pendengaran percakapannya, ia mulai berbicara, "Maafkan aku, Neji."

Neji diam, hanya meneruskan tatapannya pada koar api di perapian. Ia mendesah pelan. "Untuk lukaku? Itu sudah sembuh seperti biasa. Atau... untuk yang lain?"

"Untuk sesuatu yang harusnya bukan kuasaku atau Hinata," kata Naruto. "Hinata—ia hanya ingin membahagiakanmu—"

"—Aku tidak menyalahkannya," potong Neji. "Hanya saja, cukup sampai di sini. Aku tak ingin ada campur tangan lebih jauh dari ini. Ku harap kau mengerti, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum memahami. "Aku mengerti," katanya. "Hanya saja, lihatlah aku jika kau takut _ia_ tidak bahagia." Naruto bangkit da meninggalkan Neji sendiri.

Neji memandang lidah-lidah api yang menari-nari di perapian. Bayangan serigala berbola mata keperakan tampak terlihat dari dalam lidah-lidah api itu, sama... masih dengan ditemani seekor serigala berbola mata hijau, seindah permata emerald.

.

.

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu dari kayu jati yang dicat putih. Ukiran di daun pintu kamar itu sedikit menarik minat Sakura. "Ukiran ini dibuat oleh Kak Neji sendiri. Padang salju katanya," kata Hinata.

Sakura memandang ukiran itu dengan seksama. Goresan halus yang tampak rapuh sekaligus kuat. Liukan membentuk kepingan salju yang tampak jatuh ke atas padang luas yang dipagari ukiran pohon-pohon oak. Tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuh permukaan daun pintu itu. "Indah," ucapnya.

"Dan itu adalah kamarmu sekarang," tambah Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau bisa memakai kamar ini selagi kau menginap di sini," kata Hinata. "Dan sebelahnya kamar Kak Neji."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar di sebelah kamarnya. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum balik. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Sakura. Kau menolong kakakku."

"Bukan hal besar," kata Sakura. Ia tak ingin tampak seperti orang yang pamrih atas pertolongan kecilnya pada luka Neji.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Sesuatu yang hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Sakura," katanya lirih. "Nah, ku rasa Kak Neji akan menceramahiku panjang lebar jika aku tidak membiarkanmu istirahat sekarang juga," alihnya.

"Aaa... Terima kasih."

"Selamat tidur, Sakura."

"Selamat tidur," kata Sakura. Ia tersenyum pada Hinata yang kini berbalik dan pergi meniggalkannya.

Sakura memadang punggung Hinata yang menghilang setelah berbelok di ujung lorong sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasukinya. Kamar itu tampak sederhana dengan nuansa putih mendominasi dinding-dindingnya. Sebuah tempat tidur ukurang _king-size_—cukup untuk tiga orang, pikir Sakura—terletak di sudut kiri kamar ini, dengan meja kecil di samping kanannya. Sebuah meja rias dan lemari baju tinggi terletak di samping pintu kamar. Jendela besar setinggi hampir dua meter dari mata kaki Sakura tampak menjulang di sisi kanan kamar ini. Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela itu, meyibak sedikit tirainya. Hujan deras masih terlihat di baliknya. Sakura menyeka embun di kaca jendela itu dengan tangannya. Dan pantulan seseorang berambut coklat panjang di belakanganya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Neji?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Neji tampak ingin berbalik keluar dari kamar Sakura sebelum suara Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tidak—sama sekali tidak. Kemarilah," kata Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menuju tempat tidurnya, duduk di tepinya seraya memberi isyarat pada Neji agar mendekat padanya.

Neji kini duduk di samping Sakura. "Apa kau benar-benar tak takut padaku?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Neji selalu memulai topik ini lebih dulu, tapi pria itu pula yang mengkahirinya dengan segera ketika Sakura mulai mengatakan perasaannya. "Berjanjilah tidak akan menghindar jika aku menjawabnya."

Kini giliran Neji yang diam. Pria itu menatap lekat kedua bola mata hijau yang kini menatapnya. Kedua bola mata Sakura tampak bagai kolam indah yang berpendar kehijauan. Jika diizinkan Neji ingin selamanya tercebur dalam kolam itu. "Aku berjanji," kata Neji pada akhirnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak takut padamu. Ku tekankan, aku tidak takut kepadamu, baik jika kau adalah serigala, maupun kau seperti wujudmu saat ini. Aku tidak takut padamu secara utuh, Neji," kata Sakura mantap. "Aku hanya akan takut jika yang dialamiku ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi di saat aku bangun, aku mendapati bahwa kau..." Sakura menggenggam tanga Neji, "...hanya bunga tidurku."

Neji tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekap tubuh Sakura, membelai helai-helai rambut merah jambu milik Sakura. "Percayalah, ini bukan mimpi," kata Neji meyakinkan Sakura. Beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat.

Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang, dengan celotehan Sakura tentang masa kecilnya, tentang Sasori—kakaknya—, bahkan tentang Ino—sahabat karibnya—hanya satu nama yang tidak Sakura sebut: Uchiha Sasuke.

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

Wow, makasih banget sama semua yang udah baca fic ini.

trims banget ya!:)

ripiu non login:

kura-kura : makasih. :)

mimi : tos apdet ni.^^

suzuna nuttycookie : trims banget.:) ini bukan diinspirasi twillingt, ini inspirasinya shiver. hehe...

Andromeda no Rei : hahaha.. aku usahai cepet, rei.:)

J0e : #slowmotion nyekek eh meluk dik. hehe... trims berat buat kamu yang sering banget baca dan ngasih feedback di fic-ficku. :)

mayu akira and vvvv : baca lanjutannya aja ya. :)

Mokochange , lawliet cute , Keishi : yosh! ini sudah kulanjutkan. :)

pah : hehe.. nyicil satu-satu ya.:)

sisanya Insya Allah aku balas by pm ya?:) trims...

ps: teh iput, gomen, alurnya ga maju-maju, takut ga ke keep ni 5 chapternya. T.T

Aya^02042011


	3. Chapter 3 : Interaksi

Saat itu aku terbaring lemah di atas salju. Lukisan alam yang didominasi nuansa putih bersih menghampar indah di sekelilingku. Aku terdiam. Tak sanggup mengambil alih kuasa atas tubuh, saat rasa sakit itu menjalar perlahan di kulit leherku. Darah yang seharusnya hangat itu terasa mengering dan membeku, meliputi lapisan indera perabaku. Aku tidak takut. Tidak. Mata itu. Bola mata keperakan yang menatapku dingin—meski tersirat campuran rasa takut dan cemas terbayang sekilas, tetapi selama ada itu, aku tidak takut.

Mata itu hanya menatapku dalam kegemingan. Darah yang terpercik menodai moncong putihnya adalah darahku—yang baru saja mengalir deras dari leherku. Aku hanya diam. Mata itu seolah membiusku. Mata serigalaku. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya begitu damai. Aku ingin tidur. Tidur yang sangat panjang. Dan kedua mataku tertutup.

.

Naruto by Kishimoto-sama

Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater

Padang Salju by embun pagi

Kado kecil untuk my beloved sister a.k.a. Park Gyu Mi

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak takut padamu. Ku tekankan, aku tidak takut kepadamu, baik jika kau adalah serigala, maupun kau seperti wujudmu saat ini. Aku tidak takut padamu secara utuh, Neji," kata Sakura mantap. "Aku hanya akan takut jika yang dialamiku ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi di saat aku bangun, aku mendapati bahwa kau..." Sakura menggenggam tangan Neji, "...hanya bunga tidurku."

Neji tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekap tubuh Sakura, membelai helai-helai rambut merah jambu milik Sakura. "Percayalah, ini bukan mimpi," kata Neji meyakinkan Sakura. Beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat.

Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang, dengan celotehan Sakura tentang masa kecilnya, tentang Sasori—kakaknya—, bahkan tentang Ino—sahabat karibnya—hanya satu nama yang tidak Sakura sebut: Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sinar mentari masih tertutup tirai kamar ketika Sakura mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sebuah ketukan yang bukan seperti ketukan biasa—lebih terdengar seperti suara cakaran. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan, meraba-raba ponselnya yang ditaruhnya di atas meja kecil di samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Diliriknya jam digital yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Pukul 6 pagi," gumam Sakura.

Ia bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya, melirik cermin di yang tergantung di atas meja rias sebentar untuk memastikan penampilannya. Refleksi seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pucat dengan iris mata hijau bening menyambutnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Seekor serigala putih tampak dari balik daun pintu tepat ketika Sakura membuka pintu. Mata keperakan serigala itu memandang lembut kedua mata emerald Sakura. Sakura berjongkok, mengelus pelan bulu punggung serigala itu.

"Selamat pagi, Neji," kata Sakura.

"Ah—kau sudah bangun, Sakura," kata Hinata yang muncul dari ujung koridor. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji ke arah Hinata. "Hehe..., selamat pagi juga, Hinata."

Hinata menghampiri tempat Neji dan Sakura, melirik sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Neji. "Pagi, Kak Neji," katanya.

Neji mendengus pelan. Suara dengusan yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya membuat Hinata hampir kelepasan tertawa jika tidak melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di samping mereka. Hinata melirik Neji penuh arti. Kakaknya sedang jatuh cinta. Ia tahu itu.

"Oh ya Sakura, kau mau kuantar kerja jam berapa? Sudah siap sekarang?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Neji—Neji malah menatapnya tanpa memberikan isyarat apa-apa. "Maaf, aku bahkan belum mandi," kata Sakura. Ia merasa malu pada Hinata—terutama pada Neji. Entah kenapa semalam tidurnya lelap sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya ia tidak akan bangun pagi ini jika tak mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar oleh Neji tadi.

Hinata tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku yang terlalu pagi datang ke kamarmu," imbuhnya. Sekali lagi gadis bermata keperakan itu melirik penuh arti pada kakaknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Walau kurasa Kak Neji datang lebih pagi daripada aku,"katanya kalem.

Neji membuang pandangannya ke arah lain—selain Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk sedetik saja tidak menggodanya ketika berada di dekat Sakura.

"Aaa... Neji juga baru datang," kata Sakura kikuk.

Hinata tertawa renyah. Matanya melirik Neji lagi sebelum menatap Sakura. "Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau kujemput lagi dan menginap di sini lagi?—Aku kesepian Sakura. Rasanya senang melihat wajah baru di rumah ini selain Naruto dan Kak Neji," bujuk Hinata.

Sakura tertawa ringan mendengar bujukan Hinata. "Aku pun rasanya akan senang jika kembali berkunjung ke sini. Saat ini aku hanya sendiri tinggal di rumahku," kata Sakura.

"Kau tinggal sendiri? Maksudku..." Perkataan Hinata menggantung, ia agak bingung menyampaikan maksud dari pertanyaannya. Akan ada sedikit kecanggungan yang tidak menyenangkan jika ternyata Sakura memang tinggal sendiri—yatim piatu.

"Aku tinggal dengan kakakku," kata Sakura. "Tetapi untuk saat ini, ia sedang berada di Suna—sedang dinas." Kedua mata Sakura agak sayu ketika melanjutkan. "Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal dunia."

Hinata meremas pelan pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Maaf—aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung hal ini."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu Hinata bukan gadis seperti itu. "Aku mengerti, Hinata," katanya. "Lagipula hal itu bukan sesuatu yang harus disesali. Tak akan ada kekekalan di dunia ini," kata Sakura bijak.

Hinata menatap kagum ke arah Sakura. "Benar," katanya. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan ajakanku tadi?—Astaga! Aku lupa! Maaf, Sakura. Rasanya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sore nanti. Aku baru ingat, aku harus menemani Naruto menemui teman lamanya sore ini." Hinata kelihatan tak enak hati pada Sakura. "Bagaiman jika Kak Neji yang menjemputmu?"

"Eeeh?—Neji?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji yang kini balik menatapnya bingung sebelum menggeram kecil ke arah Hinata.

"Itu tandanya Kak Neji setuju, Sakura," kata Hinata. Padahal ia tahu bahwa refleksi pikiran Neji justru ingin menggigitnya karena telah memutuskan segala sesuatu secara sepihak.

"Nah, aku permisi dulu. Temui aku di bawah jika sudah siap kuantar, ya." Hinata berbicara ke arah Neji, "dan Kak Neji, maaf mengganggu acara pagimu," imbuhnya sembari tersenyum, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun dan Neji yang matanya menyipit sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya.

Sakura masih terdiam menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh sampai derapan langkah kaki menurun di tangga menandakan Hinata telah berada jauh dari jarak dengarnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Neji di sampingnya. Perlahan ia berjongkok di hadapan Neji.

"Apa benar kau mau menjemputku sore ini?" Jemari tangan Sakura kini sibuk membelai-belai bulu seputih salju di punggung Neji.

Neji merasakan getaran yang hangat menjalari tubuhnya ketika lembutnya jemari tangan Sakura menyentuk bulu-bulunya. Sesaat ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merekam saat-saat menyenangkan ini di dalam memorinya.

"...jangan tutup matamu, Neji," bisik Sakura pelan.

Neji membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

"Matamu indah," kata Sakura. Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget ketika menyadari perkataannya terlalu gombal jika diucapkan oleh seorang gadis. Ia tertawa pelan. "Neji, kau benar-benar membuatku selalu malu," katanya pelan.

Neji tersenyum. Moncong putihnya sedikit tertarik ke samping atas. Ia merunduk, mengecup pelan punggung tangan Sakura.

Neji kini tahu, pagi adalah sesuatu yang indah yang ingin ia syukuri.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino mendengus kesal melihat sahabat sekaligus teman jaganya hari ini tersenyum-senyum sendiri pagi ini. Kedua iris biru milik gadis itu menatap malas pada dua mata Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menebarkan sejuta kebahagiaan tanpa kata.

"Ok! Mungkin pagi ini kau sangat bahagia, tapi setidaknya bagilah kebahagiaanmu padaku, Sa-ku-ra," kata Ino diakhiri dengan penekanan pada setiap suku kata nama sahabatnya itu. "Dari tadi kau hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali tertawa kecil menutupi wajahmu. Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu dari dulu, mungkin kau sudah kujatuhi vonis 'gila'," gerutu Ino.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ino, kau ini," katanya.

"Serius tidak ingin cerita padaku?"

Sakura menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Jangan marah," katanya. "Aku pasti menceritakannya padamu—semua."

"Semua?"

"Tentu. Akan kuceritakan semuaaa...," kata Sakura diakhiri senyum bahagianya.

"Nah, mau cerita kapan?"

"Aku—"

"Pagi, Cantik," sapa seorang pria berambut hitam legam dengan sebuah senyum tampan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Urusi urusanmu dan jangan ganggu pagi tenang kami, ok?" sungut Ino kesal.

"Sayang sekali Ino, aku tidak menyapamu," kata pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa Sakura yang pagi ini nampak begitu bahagia dan cantik tentunya dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya," tambah pria berambut hitam itu.

Ino mendengus kesal.

Sakura hanya tersipu mendengar perkataan pria itu barusan. Pria berambut hitam itu adalah Shimura Sai. Salah satu perawat pria yang paling dekat dengan Sakura dan Ino. Sai tak pernah akur dengan Ino. Selalu ada saja perkataan Sai yang mengajak Ino ribut atau memancing kekesalan Ino. Meski Sakura kadang merasa itu adalah cara Sai menarik perhatian Ino.

"Sudah-sudah," kata Sakura. "Tahu tidak, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, tahu!" seru Sakura sambil terkikik kecil.

Ino membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Sakura, sedangkan Sai malah tersenyum mengejek ke arah Ino.

"Astaga! Itu hal terakhir yang mungkin akan kupikirkan selama aku hidup, Sakura," kata Sai dengan nada yang mendramatisir.

Ino melirik sebal ke arah Sai. "Tch! Berisik!" serunya.

"Tuh kan, kalian mulai lagi," kata Sakura. "Oh ya, Sai, ada apa? Tumben kau mengunjungi tempat jaga kami?"

Sai mencuri pandang ke arah Ino sebelum berkata, "tidak apa-apa, mampir saja."

Sakura tersenyum geli. Kadang-kadang dia berpikir, Sai selalu saja mencari gara-gara pada Ino karena dia hanya ingin mencari perhatiaan Ino, seperti saat ini.

Ino tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sai. "Dasar tidak ada kerjaan. Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu kami. Kami sedang sibuk."

Sai tergelak. "Sibuk apanya? Kulihat, kau hanya sibuk mengganggu Sakura dari tadi."

"Kau-!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut terus. Kalian ini." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kecil kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang polah tingkah Ino dan Sai jika bertemu. Selalu saja ada hal kecil yang diperdebatkan.

"Oh ya, Sakura, tadi sepertinya dokter Sasuke mencarimu."

Sakura menatap Sai penuh arti. "Mencariku?"

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, mencarimu. Saat berpapasan denganku di koridor lantai tiga, dia bilang dia mencarimu."

Sakura merasa dia tidak punya hal penting yang harus membuat Sasuke mencarinya. "Nanti saja kalau bertemu dengannya, aku tanyakan apa keperluannya mencariku," kata Sakura, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Omong-omong, kau tunggu sebentar di sini ya, Sai."

"Untuk?"

"Temani Ino jaga, aku ke kamar kecil dulu."

"Kau?" Ino menunjuk Sai dengan telunjuknya. "Jaga denganku?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih dulu dari Ino, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkannya bersama dengan Sai. Samar-samar ia masih mendengar gerutuan kesal Ino yang ditanggapi lelucon-lelucon Sai.

Pagi yang berat untuk Ino, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Koridor rumah sakit nampak lengang di jam-jam seperti saat ini. Jam besuk belum dibuka. Perawat dan dokter nampaknya masih berjaga di nurse station dan ruangan masing-masing. Kecuali beberapa perawat yang bertugas mengecek keadaan kamar pasien. Di koridor tempat Sakura berjalan nampak Tenten dan Yugao sedang mendorong troli yang berisi seprai kotor yang baru diangkut dari kamar pasien. Sakura memberi senyum sekedarnya kepada mereka berdua sebelum meneruskan jalannya menuju toilet.

Sekeluarnya dari toilet, Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan dari ujung koridor yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya. Ada sekelumit rasa canggung ketika melihat sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi dekat, tapi rasanya setelah apa yang ia rasakan pada Neji kemarin sore, sebuah rasa bersalah menyelinap ke hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Ini membuatnya menjadi sedikit salah tingkah dalam artian tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jarak mereka semakin mendekat, tapi hal itu justru membuat Sakura ragu untuk menyapa, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memberikan senyum demi sebuah kesopanan.

Sasuke lah yang memulai interaksi lebih dulu. "Sakura," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Dia menyelipkan helai-helai rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, hanya sekedar untuk menutupi rasa kikuknya. "Tentu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Sakura bertambah gugup. "Itu, maksudku, tadi Sai bilang kau mencariku."

Air muka Sasuke melembut. "Pagi tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi sepertinya kau berangkat lebih awal."

"Aaa... maaf. Semalam aku menginap di rumah temanku."

"Yamanaka?"

"Mmm... bukan. Bukan sesama perawat di sini," kata Sakura kikuk.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Sepulang kerja, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada seorang teman lamaku."

"Eeeh?" Sakura nampak bimbang. Seperti yang Hinata bilang, sore ini Neji akan menjemputnya. "Maaf, Sasuke... kurasa aku tidak bisa."

Air muka Sasuke nampak kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum kecut. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

Ino masih bersungut-sungut kesal ketika Sakura menghampirinya di _nurse__station_ sekembali dari toilet. Nampaknya Sai berhasil menjadikan pagi ini menjadi pagi yang tak terlupakan oleh Ino. Menjelang sore pun, Ino masih saja bercerita sambil menggerutu kesal tentang Sai yang baginya sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak menelurkan lelucon-lelucon yang mengesalkan bagi Ino.

"...kau tahu, si Muka Pucat itu harusnya jadi pasien bukan perawat!" sungut Ino kesal.

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Astaga! Sai itu tampan loh, Ino."

Ino membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. "Tampan?—Astaga! Tampan dari mana? Dilihat dari segi apapun, Sai itu tidak bisa dibilang tampan!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkikik dibuatnya. "Serius loh, Sai bahkan dinobatkan sebagai perawat pria paling tampan di rumah sakit ini."

"Tch! Siapa yang menobatkannya? Sakit mata kurasa orang itu," sindir Ino pedas.

"Hampir semua perawat wanita termasuk aku," kata Sakura semakin gencar menggoda Ino. "Kecuali kau, dan sepertinya 1 banding hampir semua perawat membuatmu harus memeriksa matamu. Jangan-jangan, kau yang sedang sakit mata," kata Sakura diakhiri tawa pelan setelahnya.

Ino melirik Sakura sebal. "Huh! Lama-lama kau sama saja dengan Sai!"

"Maksudmu, aku cantik dan Sai tampan, begitu, eh?" goda Sakura.

"Sakuraaa!"

"Ok! Ampun, aku bercanda," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ino masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sebal sebelum memasang senyum bersalah. "Mmm... Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya kebingungan. "Bicara saja, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan—"

"Wah, belum siap-siap pulang?"

Ino dan Sakura mengalihkan padangan mereka ke arah Shizune yang baru saja tiba di _nurse__station_ tempat mereka berjaga.

"Shizune-san, mengagetkanku saja," kata Ino.

"Hahaha... maaf. Oh ya, kalian belum siap-siap? Sudah jam lima loh, mau lembur ya?" goda Shizune.

"Astaga! Ternyata sudah jam lima," kata Ino diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku permisi dulu," pamit Sakura. "_Bye_ Ino. Shizune-san juga," imbuh Sakura.

Ino dan Shizune membalas Sakura dengan senyuman di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Ino masih mengunggu Matsuri yang berjaga setelahnya. Sedangkan Sakura pulang lebih dulu karena Shizune sudah tiba untuk menggantikannya.

Sakura menuju lift yang berada di ujung koridor. Sasuke Uchiha muncul di balik pintu lift yang terbuka di depan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam lift. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift saat ini. Sakura agak canggung terkurung berdua saja dengan Sasuke di dalam lift seperti saat ini. Apalagi ia merasa mata Sasuke terus menatapnya sejak tadi—meski itu mungkin hanya dugaannya.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi sejak pintu lift berdenting tertutup sampai saat ini. Sasuke pun nampaknya canggung untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu, meski untuk sekedar basa-basi. Saat tanda dalam lift menunjukkan lantai dua baru Sasuke mempunyai keberanian memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Eeeh?—Aku... temanku akan menjemputku sore ini," kata Sakura pelan. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

"Oh... tadinya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang—itu pun jika kau tak keberatan," imbuhnya.

"Maaf," kata Sakura. "Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak bisa saat ini." Wajah Sakura menyiratkan penyesalan yang dalam.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau berkata seolah aku akan menghukummu dengan ujian negara jika kau menolak tawaranku."

Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tertawa kecil. "Sasuke, aku bukan anak sekolah lagi."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sambil bergurau, "kau bahkan kelihatan seperti anak usia 17 tahun."

"Kuanggap itu pujian," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Nyaman... Sasuke mampu membuat saat-saat bersamanya menjadi menyenangkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beringingan ketika keluar dari lift. Sakura memandang matahari yang masih bersinar di luar. Ia mencoba-coba mengingat perubahan bentuk Neji ketika pertama kali ia melihat pria itu berubah bentuk di rumahnya. Kala itu matahari telah tenggelam sempurna di peraduannya. Saat ini matahari masih menampakan sinarnya. Setidaknya butuh waktu hampir satu jam dari sekarang sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya.

"Aaa... tidak—tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura.

"Sudah dijemput?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Belum. Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi," katanya.

"Keberatan menemaniku minum kopi sebentar?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia ingin menolak. Namun rasanya akan sangat tidak sopan dan—ia lebih takut jika penolakkannya menyakiti pria beriris hitam di hadapannya itu. "Kurasa tidak," kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ayo!" ajaknya sambil melirik ke arah cafetaria rumah sakit yang berada di bagian depan rumah sakit.

Mereka memilih duduk di teras cafetaria, di bawah tenda dengan atap berbentuk payung besar berwarna hijau tua. Tak terasa satu jam telah lewat dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang segala sesuatu yang tak pernah Sakura kira sebelumnya.

"...Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau pernah tidak lulus ujian Bahasa Jepang ketika kuliah."

"Aku tinggal lama di Inggris. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku hanya lupa tata bahasa di sini," sangkalnya.

"Ya... aku percaya. Kau kan jenius," gurau Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu mengunggu lama, Sakura."

Sakura dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pria yang baru saja berbicara kepada Sakura.

"Neji," gumam Sakura pelan.

Neji tersenyum. "Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang," katanya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah menemani Sakura menungguku," imbuhnya.

"Hn."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Neji bergantian. Ada perasaan seolah-olah kedua pria ini sedang memperebutkannya. Namun sebuah kesadaran menghentaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak berhak menilai seperti itu.

"Sasuke, terima kasih. Aku permisi," kata Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak agak kecewa—bagi Neji terlihat mengesalkan.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Neji tersenyum pamit ke arah Sasuke, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukkan singkat.

.

.

Perjalan Sakura dan Neji diselimuti keheningan. Sakura bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Neji—terlebih setelah Neji memergokinya sedang minum kopi berdua dengan Sasuke di cafetaria rumah sakit tadi. Ia seolah ditangkap bersalah sedang berselingkuh di belakang Neji. Hal itu membuat pipinya memanas.

'Apa-apaan aku ini? Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Neji,' pikir Sakura sedih.

Raut wajah Sakura yang tampak sedih tertangkap penglihatan Neji. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Neji di sela-sela kemudinya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Neji. "Tidak-tidak apa-apa."

Neji balas meliriknya melalui kaca spion di atas. Tangan kirinya ia ulurkan, menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. "Percayalah, aku selalu siap membantumu jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu," kata Neji mantap.

Sakura meremas pelan tangan Neji yang menggenggamnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tulus ke arah Neji. "Terima kasih, Neji."

Neji menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum menarik kembali tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura ke atas kemudi.

"Wagon milik kakakmu sudah diantar Hinata tadi siang ke rumahmu. Malam ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Hinata dan Naruto tampaknya tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Tidak masalah... Neji..."

"Ya?"

"Aku senang kau menjemputku hari ini," kata Sakura pelan. "Terima kasih."

Neji melirik Sakura lewat kaca spion di atas. "Sama-sama."

Mereka kini telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura turun dari mobil Neji setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada pria berambut coklat panjang itu.

Neji membuka kaca mobilnya, memandang Sakura di luar. "Besok kau libur?"

"Hm."

"Mau pergi bersamaku besok malam?"

"Aaa..." Sakura merasakan pipinya menghangat, padahal cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Apa Neji mengajaknya kencan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tentu—ah, maksudku, tentu aku mau." Sakura merasa malu karena sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat menjawab ajakan Neji. Belum tentu itu adalah sebuah kencan seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Neji tertawa kecil. "Kujemput kau besok malam jam tujuh."

"Ok!—Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Deru mobil Neji sudah terdengar menjauh ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sakura menekan saklar lampu ruang tamunya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati lampu di lantai atas menyala. Ada segelintir rasa takut menyergapnya. Ia hampir melonjak ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di atas bahunya.

"Malam, Rambut Gulali!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kak Sasori!" serunya terkejut sekaligus senang. Tanpa ragu gadis itu menerjang kakak semata wayangnya dengan pelukan selamat datang.

"Ouch! Kau membuatku kehabisan napas, Sakura," canda Sasori.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Habisnya kepulanganmu mengejutkanku!"

"Tidak senang aku pulang?" tanya Sasori. Ia memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kak!" seru Sakura. "Nah, mana oleh-oleh dari Suna?" Sakura mengadahkan kedua tangannya, menagih oleh-oleh dari kakaknya.

"Tadinya aku ingin membawa oleh-oleh kakak ipar untukmu, tapi sayangnya gadis di Konoha lebih cantik dan menarik dibanding gadis Suna," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar!—Eeeh?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya ada gadis Konoha yang kausuka?"

Sasori tertawa sambil memamerkan sebuah cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya.

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat cincin itu. Apalagi ketika melihat inisial yang terukir di permukaan cincin itu.

IY...

'Ino Yamanaka.'

"Astaga! Kau—Ino? Ini tidak mungkin!" racau Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Mana mungkin Ino dan kakaknya berpacaran atau mungkin lebih jika melihat cincin di jari Sasori.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian..."

"Bisa saja. Kami saling mencintai," kata Sasori. Wajahnya melembut ketika mengatakan hal itu. Dan Sakura tahu, kakaknya memang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku!" seru Sakura sambil membelalakan matanya ke arah Sasori yang dibalas sebuah cengiran khas milik kakaknya itu.

To be continue...

Maaf, re-publish chapter 3, ada beberapa koreksi teknis kegiatan di rumah sakitnya. Trim's buat teteh iput yang udah kasih tau letak kesalahan teknisnya. Maap ya tehhh... *dor* he.. Ini udah kuganti. Meski jadi lebih abal aku pikir. *pundung*

Yak! Terima kasih sudah membaca ya...

Feedback dinantikan loh. Hehe...


End file.
